Mi vecino, ¿Un acosador?
by Haru Vk
Summary: Levi, un talentoso escritor, se ve envuelto en un lió sin salida gracias a la llegada de su nuevo vecino, un mocoso idiota que solo causa problemas y que obliga a Levi a vigilarlo las 24 horas del día, claro esta, solo para evitar que cause una catástrofe mundial. Hasta donde llegara esta pequeña y nada secreta obsesión. Pareja: Riren y Ereri (Si ambas ¿Porque no?)


**_DISCLAIMER:_******_SNK No me pertenece -Es mas que obvio- Es de Hajime Isayama y de todos los que hayan participado en su creación._

**ADVERTENCIA:**_ Relación Chico x Chico -Si no te gusta no leas, aunque puedes hacerlo y tal vez te quede gustando xD. En el capitulo ninguna, por el momento..._

_**PAREJAS:**__ Principal Levi x Eren (Aun no he decidido en que posiciones, tal vez en ambas owo) Probablemente incluya otras___

_**NOTAS:**____Al final para no aburrirlos desde el comienzo LOL_

* * *

**_Mi vecino, ¿Un acosador?_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

—_Aun no llega. Ese maldito mocoso se está tardando demasiado y no tengo todo el puto día para quedarme aquí detrás de mi puerta_.

Bueno se preguntaran que hace un tipo como yo -un hombre de vida seria y responsable- mirando tras la mirilla de su puerta, esperando la llegada de su vecino -un mocoso inmaduro y despistado-. Bueno, pues simplemente estoy haciendo un favor social, "_SI… solo eso… un favor social"_. Sus padres deberían agradecerme por cuidar de su mocoso y mantenerlo con vida. "_SI… eso es lo único que hago_", cuido a ese mocoso, vigilándolo todo el día si es posible. Pero solo quiero aclarar que lo hago por su bien, nada más.

Verán, el estúpido mocoso del que les hablo es solo un niñato de unos 17 años, recién ingresado a la universidad, que se mudó hace más de 2 meses al maldito lugar donde resido y para peor se mudó al frente mío. Maldita mi suerte. El administrador debe estar loco al recibir a un muchacho como ese, siendo este lugar más un hogar geriátrico que un parque de diversiones. Por esta razón fue que me mude aquí, pero ahora lo estoy reconsiderando.

Habrán de saber que me mude a este conjunto residencial hace no más de 6 meses. En aquel entonces buscaba un lugar tranquilo; sin mocosos ruidosos, corriendo de aquí para allá completamente sucios; ni tampoco con vecinos molestos ni señoras acosadoras que no dejaban mi jodida vida en paz. Y en esa búsqueda, con bastante ayuda de Hanji, encontré este sitio que logro cumplir mis expectativas. Es un conjunto residencial bastante amplio, ubicado en una buena zona y a una considerable distancia de mi sitio de trabajo. Las personas que allí residen por lo general trabajan todo el día y no tienen una gran familia numerosa con chiquillos hiperactivos hijos del diablo, dando así un ambiente bastante tranquilo y relajante. Y, claro está, no podía olvidar lo más importante, "_LA HIGIENE"_, todos aquí son bastante organizados, además cada apartamento cuenta con su propio cuarto de lavado y eso lo hace un lugar bastante aceptable para poder vivir, al menos para mí.

Pero tanta felicidad no podía ser cierta, hace poco de 2 meses llego el verdadero desastre. Un mocoso de 17 años, cabello castaño, ojos verdosos, bastante alto para mi gusto y por si fuera poco un completo idiota que solo vive metiéndose en problemas y de paso ocasionándomelos a mí. Perturbando mí jodida vida perfecta, tranquila o como esa cuatro ojos diría: Aburrida y vacía.

Aun no puedo olvidar el día en el que ese idiota se mudó. Después de horas de letargo, sin lograr el más mínimo pensamiento o al menos la más simple idea de cómo empezar, llega la maldita inspiración y recién abro mi laptop, creo el archivo y me dispongo a escribir, la maldita se va y todo por el puto ruido que se podía oír desde el pasillo. Me levante de mi cómodo asiento, con la ira pululando por todos los poros de mi piel, hasta podía jurar que se veía un gran aura oscura proveniente del mismísimo infierno salir de mi interior y danzar a mi alrededor; tome el pomo de mi puerta y sin más la abrí de un sopetón, sin llegarme a importar si la destrozaba en el intento.

Iría a buscar a aquel que se atrevía a interrumpir mis horas de trabajo con su maldito ruido y de la forma más amable… _¡A la mierda! _Si iría a buscarlo sería para destrozarle el cuello con mis propias manos, lo desmembraría y luego le enviaría cada una de sus partes a su familia, envueltas en un bonito papel regalo. ¡_Oh sí! Eso haría._

Pero a tan solo unos pasos lejos de mi puerta, un mocoso apareció de la nada. Estrellándose con mi pulcra camisa, llenándola toda de polvo y suciedad. _¡Oh ese mocoso seria el siguiente!_ Retire mi mirada del desastre ocasionado y la dirigí al rostro del idiota ese. "_Mi mirada especial"_ Si, esa mirada que con tan solo posarse en sus ojos, se puede vislumbrar la mismísima muerte y las puertas del infierno abriéndose. Y eso fue lo que le sucedió a él, con tan solo verme, su rostro se desfiguro por completo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su respiración fue bajando de ritmo y de su boca salió un casi audible "_Lo siento"_.

—Tsk… — fue lo único que salió de mí, ese mocoso estaba más que muerto; pero había algo en él que no me dejaba apartar la mirada de su rostro, haciendo que este la desviara por completo y la fijara en la esquina inferior de mi puerta. Sus malditos ojos llegaron a hipnotizarme, ese maldito color verdoso más su brillo tipo esmeralda llegaron a perderse en los míos color olivo. Así pasamos un par de minutos, yo con la vista fija en él y él con la vista perdida en cualquier otro punto, totalmente intimidado por mí. Y así fue hasta que un sonoro carraspeo nos despertó a ambos. Detrás del mocoso apareció el estúpido administrador, con un taladro colgando de su mano. Así que él era el causante de todo el maldito ruido, bueno después de todo su labor como administrador no era tan buena y en esta época había tanta gente sin empleo que sería fácil encontrar uno.

—Eren ya está todo resuelto, ya puedes acomodar tus cosas— hablo con su gruesa y carrasposa voz, llegando a exaltar al pobre idiota que aún no se recuperaba de mi ligera intimidación.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias!—exclamo él, una vez habiendo recuperado todo el aire que se había negado a entrar en sus pulmones.

— ¡Oh, no tienes por qué agradecerme! Es mi labor después de todo— respondió el otro y en un pequeño descuido dirigió su mirada hacia mí, tensándose al instante. Había tratado en vano de ignorarme, desde que llegue siempre lo intentaba, fallando una y otra vez. Ahora no tenía escapatoria, trago en seco y rogó por todos los dioses que lograra salir vivo de esta, cosa que no sería posible.

—Esto… Eren… Él es tu nuevo vecino— soltó lo más rápido posible, evitando por completo el contacto visual —. Espero y puedan llevarse bien. Adiós, cualquier cosa puedes ir a buscarme— y así, sin más, salió huyendo; desapareciendo por completo del pasillo, dejando al pobre muchacho a una muerte más que segura.

—Con que vecino— bufe de pronto, despertando el instinto de supervivencia en mi nuevo acompañante de pasillo.

— ¡Eh! Así es. Si me lo permite terminare de arreglar mis cosas— soltó en un leve susurro, totalmente aterrado; dirigiendo sus pasos a su apartamento, claro está sin dejar temblar; llegando a caminar bastante torpe.

—Oye— le grite, aun así el mocoso no despego la vista de su puerta —, no hagas ni el más mínimo ruido. O si no iré y te ahorcare con tu propia lengua— habiendo terminado me dirige a mi apartamento y seré mi puerta con bastante enojo, no sin antes escuchar un _"Si"_ de ese pequeño niño asustado.

Y así fue como el mocoso llego a dañar mi perfecta y organizada vida, aunque después de todo no fue tan malo. Espera, lo que oigo son pasos _"Si"_ y son bastante torpes, no pueden ser de otra persona. Me levante de mi sillón y me dirigí a la puerta, justo a la mirilla; logrando ver a un estúpido mocoso enfrente de su puerta, buscando torpemente las llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón, olvidando por completo que las guardo en su maleta. Siempre era lo mismo, ese idiota sí que carece de cerebro.

Pero antes de que lograra entrar tendría que escucharme. Claro está, no iba a permitir que un mocoso como ese se tomara atribuciones que no le correspondían. Sin embargo, al parecer no venía solo, pero eso no me iría a detener.

* * *

_Bueno que les pareció... _

_Aclaro que este es el primer fic que publico y no se que tan bien haya salido, aunque a mi me gusto como quedo. La idea de ver a un Rivaile acosador llego a mi y pues hasta ahora no he leído ninguna así y por eso lo escribí y espero les haya gustado._

_Emm que mas... por el momento creo que nada_

_Oh si, por si no lo notaron -aunque yo creo que si- Rivaille es escritor, creo que le queda bien esa profesión aunque siendo él todo le queda bien xD_

_Ahh y también para efectos de este fic y para evitar confusiones para las que no leen el manga, aquí Levi no tendrá su "apellido oficial" aunque aun no decido si sea Levi Rivaille o que se llame Rivaille sin apellido o uno que ustedes me digan y de cariñito le digan Levi. No se ustedes deciden como quiera que sea llamado por el momento cofcof porqueluegoseraunjeager cofcof y pos como dije arriba aun no se las posiciones, es que me gusta ambas, así que lo mas probable es que las tenga, aunque aun no he llegado a esa parte pero lo mas seguro es que si (claro si este fic llega a prosperar y da pa mas) _

_Eso si antes de irte y cerrar la pagina no olvides dejarme un review, así sea pequeñito, no importa, porque si no no sabre lo que piensas de esta historia por que no leo mentes -n- Cualquier duda, comentario, critica, pensamiento, opinión o un simple Hola sera bien recibido _

_Y ahora si Sayonara, nos veremos en el próximo cap, del que ya tengo una parte escrito... Ah y por cierto quien creen que llego con Eren? Aunque creo que es mas que obvio_


End file.
